The Hidden Tribe
by Duskpool
Summary: Betrayed, heart-broken and believing that her life will end with merciless suffer, Shortfur carves a new path for herself, leaving behind everything she loves-or used to. Meeting a new tom, she makes her way to a new land, believing that everything can be good and go back to normal. But, for this broken but still fighting she-cat, can anything ever be normal again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Froststar back -Now I will be going by the name of Duskpool because Froststat is so used, and I would prefer to not have a leaders name anymore-, but this time with a better story! My last story that I uploaded was kinda terrible, so I decided to start clean and fresh with a completely new one. This one is called "The Hidden Tribe" and me and a friend -who doesn't have an account on here- wrote it for the sole purpose of laughter, but then it became serious, and here we are, writing a book!**

 **To begin, Im going to dive straight into Chapter One because I have no idea what to do a Prologue on, and really there was no need because this will be a "normal" story, with no prophecy's or powers...that is, unless you want some? But still, idek what use they will be for the plot that I have set.**

 **For meh book, it will mainly be told from Shortfur perspective -a lonely she-cat that just got thrown out of her Clan for reasons that you will find out in this chapter- but there will be some side character that will have their chance in their own chapter.**

 **Ok, well, I think this is enough, so lets just dive right in to "The Hidden Tribe"!**

Chapter One

Shortfur trekked down the path carved in the mountains, forcing her head up. She was so tired, but would never admit weakness again. Ever. She kept walking down the steep side of the mountain lifting her nose up every so often to scent for anything. Water was what she wanted. She'd been walking since the day before, never stopping in case someone saw her. And she couldn't have that. Show no weakness and that was that.

She kept walking but stopped as she heard a faint trickle of water from a small cave weathered in the side of the steep mountain, and before she knew what was happening, she had her head down and was drinking huge gulps of the water delight. She kept drinking until she couldn't anymore then lifted her head and licked the drops of water off her whiskers.

She circled around to walk out but saw a big wall of green in the far corner of the cave. She wanted to so desperately walk out and get as far away from her fake home, but the blurriness in her eyes made her walk over onto the moss padded stone. She circled around once then flopped down on her stomach and wrapped her tail around her and up over her nose. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Who are you?" A deep, growling voice said waking Shortfur up. She bolted to her feet and spun around in a circle, trying to identify where the voice came from. "I won't ask again, who. Are. you?" The voice sounded from behind her. She spun around but saw nothing."Show yourself, you coward!"

Shortfur hissed with her back arched and her fur fluffed out. She spun around again but saw nothing. She walked to the exit, with her back to it, trying to see anything in the black abyss. She turned her head to the left as a soft running sound sounded from above. Before she could move, a black figure with dark blue eyes was standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" The figure said, his hot breath washing over her face. Shortfur stared at him, wondering if she could outrun him. She decided against it because the figure looked well muscled, and she was weak from walking.

"I'm Shortfur. And who are you?" She said flatly. The dark, figure stared at her evenly.

"I'm Timber." He said after a little while as if he was thinking his name over. Shortfur narrowed her eyes and lowered her ears. There was something wrong with this cat, and she was didn't want to know what it was.

"What do you want from me?" She growled, looking him up and down. He smirked and walked past her, out of the cave.

"What do _you_ want from _me_?" he asked as he made his way out of the cave, flicking her face with his bushy tail. Shortfur growled and faced him with a fierce stare. He did no more than laugh. "Your a feisty one, aren't you? Now, what are you doing so far from home?" He asked as he sat down to groom his wild hair.

"How do you know I'm far from home? Or what was my home, those mouse-brained traitors." She hissed the last part more to herself than Timber.

"All I know is that up the mountain is a tribe of cats. And you reek of their stench." He said as he wrinkled his black muzzle.

she growled, whipping her tail back and forth as she waited for the black cat to say something.

"So then when are you going back?" He said as he looked into her light green eyes. She sighed as she looked back at him, his blue eyes looking her over.

"I am not going back to that _place_." She hissed with anger. He stared in shock at the rage in the she-cat's voice.

"What happened?" He asked, curious. Shortfur shot him a glare, but looked away as she remembered the sad and anger stricken memory. Her eyes narrowed as she said,

"My _mate_ ," She spat the word. "Cheated on me with an apprentice. His name was Ashfeather. He was the perfect mate, and we were planning on having kits soon. But, apparently, I took too long and he went with Redpaw. The mouse-brained she-cat didn't even treat him right. She was a stuck up tick of a cat." She sighed.

"I was so mad, I decided the only thing I could do was kill Redpaw. So that's what I did. Late one night, I said that I needed to go for a walk, and asked the apprentice to go with me. And, of course, the flea-brain came. Then I killed her. Ashfeather asked where Redpaw was. He was planning on spending the night with her, and he asked an apprentice, and he said that she was with me. He knew that I was jealous, so he came straight away, but was too late. I already had my teeth fasted in her neck. The taste of blood in my mouth." Shortfurs face twisted into a grin.

"His face gave everything away. He tried to turn and run, but I was faster. I tackled him to the ground. I told him he made a mistake and that we could get back together, start over. But he would hear nothing of it. He told me I was crazy, and I said I was crazy for him. I lost myself, and then sank my fangs into his neck as he refused me over and over. I didn't know what I did until it was already done with. I was scared and panicked. I ran to the nearest stream and washed off the blood, then went back to the bodies and picked up all my hair and ran back to camp, hoping that I could tell them that they got attacked by some rouges" Her head lowered and her ears fell flat on her head. "I couldn't handle the fact that I killed two cats, so I confessed, hoping that I wouldn't get exiled. But, it happened and I'm here." She sighed. She looked back up.

Timber looked at her with shock and disgust clear in his eyes. But he dared not to say anything. "Yet, I regret nothing." She said. She turned away from the tom and looked over the mountain. "And to get rid of this memory, I am going somewhere far away from here. So nice meeting you and all, but I'm leaving." She said, the hardness returning to her voice. " _Now._ " She added more fiercely as the tom's face fell.

"N-no! You can't go. We just met! I want to get to know you better." He said, focusing his eyes on his paws.

"I already told you about me, and I don't want to get to know you. So now, I'm leaving and you can't do anything about it." Shortfur snarled. She's never seen a cat so _weak_. She turned around and started walking down the steep mountain. She thought of him with disgust in her eyes.

"Shortfur! Please don't go. I have nowhere to go, no one to be friends with. Please come back!" He meowed feebly. Her face twisted into a snarl, and she stopped.

"If I _ever_ see your face again, I swear to the stars I'll rip it to shreds." She hissed through gritted teeth, then turned back and kept walking. She heard the soft pad of paws behind her, but ignored it. If he wanted to stop her, she could clearly beat this inexperienced tom, however tired she was. She turned her head as a dark shape walked next to her. She stopped.

"I thought I told you to get away from me!" She hissed. He stopped in front of her and fixed her with his dark blue eyes.

"No." He said, his eyes narrowing. "There is nothing you can do to get rid of me." He stared at her. She stared back. She stood up and walked past him, not acknowledging the fact that he was behind her. "Where are we going?" He asked, the cheeriness and _weakness_ returning back to his voice. She ignored him. He asked again and the she-cat still ignored him again and walked ahead. He came up and shoved her, making her tumble, and she turned on him with a hiss.

"Push me one more time crowfood, and you'll be sorry." She said as she backed him up to the mountainside. He smiled.

"Oh, no. I'm so scared!" He squealed with laughter. Shortfur didn't find it very funny. She took him but the scruff, and dragged him to the edge of the mountainside. He tried to wiggle free, but she wouldn't let the tom go.

"Say one more thing and I will have no problem with throwing you off this stupid mountain." She said through his thick fur. She felt the toms head jerk as he closed his mouth. Her head turned as she heard a voice from a little down the path. A tom cat with yellow and orange fur came running up the mountain, jumping over a boulder yelling, "Hey!"

Shortfurs neck strained as she hauled Timber from off the ledge she hung him over and whipped around to face the striped cat that was running towards them, her fur spiked up and hackles raised. As the cat cleared the boulder with what looked like ease, he raced towards them with nimble paws. Shortfur laid her ears back and stuck her tail up in challenge as he came closer.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" He said, glaring at Shortfur, seemingly not bothered by her hostile figure. He whisked past her and over to where a shaking Timber stood. "Are you okay?" He asked as he sniffed his quivering pelt. Timber nodded and response, and tried to gather his composure with a deep breath.

"She wasn't really going to drop me." He said as he finally stopped shaking. He gave Shortfur with a glare, which she returned with a growl.

"You wanna bet, you quivering flea pelt?" She hissed with rage as she took a step closer, pushing back Timber, who's back paw slipped off the path. He looked back but didn't fall.

"Both of you stop or one of you is going to get killed." He said as he shoved Timber away from the edge. Shortfur stood in his way, blocking him from going any farther.

"And who are you to say anything, flea brain?" Shortfur hissed, getting up close in the tom's face. He looked at her with an even glare, neck fur bristling.

"I think I'm a cat who values others and not just themselves." He hissed. "Now back up and let me by." He said evenly as he pushed past her.

"Don't bother with him, he's just a lump of cowardly fleas." She hissed and the tom walked over to Timber. Ignoring her, the tom sat down next to Timber.

"Hi, I'm Tigerstripe of TigerClan. Well, was. Anyway, who are you?" He asked as he made himself comfortable.

"I'm Timber, and that's Shortfur over there." He said as he nodded to the furious she-cat. She stalked over, head and tail high.

"I can introduce myself just fine." She growled as she glared at Timber. "As this fleapelt said I'm Shortfur, from FrostClan, before they turned into lying traitors." She hissed through clenched teeth. Tigerstripes ears pricked at this.

"You were a Clan cat?" He asked, head tilted. Shortfur rolled her eyes.

"No, I was part of Flying Hedgehog Tribe." She said flatly. Tigerstripe, who didn't seem fazed by her tone, looked confused.

"But I thought there was always four Clans?" Tigerstripe whispered under his breath. "Could you tell me more about your old Clan?" He said, raising his voice. Shortfur, who looked confused, said, "Very well, as long as you tell me about your Clan." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course," Tigerstripe said, bowing his head. Shortfur sat down and curled her tail around her paws, the look of dislike still shining in her eyes.

"So, to begin, I am the first generation of FrostClan. We were founded two seasons ago and that's it. Nothing special about them, just that their lying traitors." She said smoothly, hissing the last part. Tigerstripe took this in, nodding.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys." He said. Shortfur nodded and rolled her eyes. "Well, for my old Clan, it's pretty much the same, just that we were founded many, many seasons ago. May I ask, who is your leader?" He finished.

"My old leader was a mouse brain and has no reason to be recognized." She hissed. Tigerstripe nodded and didn't push it.

"But what was his name?" Timber cut in, obviously eager to know. Shortfur glared at him but soon answered.

"His name is Atlas. He named the Clan after his mother, Frost." Tigerstripe gave her a confused look.

"I thought that all leaders had "Star" in their name?" Tigerstripe asked. Shortfur shrugged her shoulders, not really set on answering. Tigerstripe glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"Atlasstar sounds pretty mouse brained to me." Timber said, cutting into the conversation once again. Shortfur glared at him, while Tigerstripe gave him a puzzled look.

"I find it pretty mouse brained that you keep butting into our conversation," Shortfur growled. Timber looked at his paws.

"Sorry I have an opinion." He mumbled. Tigerstripe gave him a look of sympathy while Shortfur snorted and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Timber said as he looked back up.

"As far away as possible from you two nosey flea brains." She growled as she kept walking down the mountain. Shortfur heard Timber yell after her but didn't look back. She trudged down the path, the two toms still in her mind.

"Come on Shortfur, get it together." She hissed to herself as she pushed them out of her head and focused on the path ahead of her.

 **How was that for the first chapter, huh? I think it was ok, but it's so short! -Well, over 2,000 words, -not including these AN's, I believe that is what there called?-but idk if that's short- I will try to get the next chapter longer. Oh and, I will try to upload ever two weeks or so, but that's not a promise, being a seventh grader and playing two sports at the time, it will be difficult, but I will try my best to upload as much as possible...well, maybe i'll write, like, 5 chapters at once, then upload them all in one day? Idk, maybe, tell me what you think I should do plzzzz because idk what I'm doing lol**

 **~Duskpool**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the next chapter! I tried to make this one longer, so if this is how long you would like them, I can keep them this way, or make them shorter, but have faster updates...? Tell me what you think!**

Shortfur lay in the grass under a pine tree nibbling hungrily on a sparrow. She had been walking for four days on a mountain, without so much as a mouse, and the sparrow filled her aching belly wonderfully.

As she finished the prey, she got up and buried it, leaving only the feathers scattered around where she sat. Her stomach growled, showing she was still hungry, but she decided against hunting again and figured she could hunt later that night since the forest was filled to the brim with prey everywhere. She walked through the forest, enjoying the beauty she has never been able to see on the mountain.

As she walked, she realized how much easier Clan life would be, living in the forest instead of on a mountain, were no more than hawks, eagles, stray mice or small birds are found. Here, you can smell prey sent with every paw step you take.

As she walked, prey sent filling her nose, she decided that hunting now wouldn't hurt anything, saying that here you could take ten steps and be on top of a mouse.

She lifted her nose in the air, opening her mouth, senting for prey. A little farther ahead of her, she caught sight of a squirrel, stuffing a stray acorn into its mouth.

She got down into the hunters crouch, her tail streaming behind her, as she inched forward, making sure not to tread on any branches or leaves. She went left, attempting to get behind a tree so that the back of the squirrel was facing her. As she was nearing the tree, the squirrel dashed into the bushes next to it. Shortfur hissed in frustration but gave chase anyway.

Shortfur ran, dodging trees and bushes as she kept her eyes locked on the squirrel. She was gaining on it and was only a few mouse tails away until it shot up a tree. Shortfur, who thought that letting prey escape without trying to catch it was a sign of weakness, jumped up, clawing at the branch where the squirrel disappeared. Shortfur hauled herself up, balancing on the branch, and once again locked her eyes on the squirrel.

It was at the end of the branch, about a fox length away, looking straight at Shortfur, but not moving. Shortfur judged the distance between her and the prey, then with a flick of her tail jumped the distance and landed squarely on the squirrel, who tried to jump down from the branch, unbalancing Shortfur. With her claws still in the squirrel, Shortfur fell off the tree branch, twisting on the air and landing neatly on her back paws, throwing the squirrel in the air and catching it again then killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

She picked up the squirrel and walked over to a nearby bush, but stopped as a cat walked up behind her.

"Nice catch," The tom said, walking closer to her, not hiding the surprise in his voice. She turned on him, the fur on her neck bristling. "More than enough for one cat," He continued as she didn't say anything. Shortfur dropped her catch, glaring at the tom.

"If you want to eat, you can catch your own prey." She growled, tail lashing behind her. The toms eyes winded at her hostility.

"What's got your tail in a knot?" He asked, concern and laughter shining in his deep green eyes.

"Well, first off, I got kicked out of my Clan, then walked four days on a mountain with no prey, and met two flea brained tom who don't know how to keep their noses in their own business." She hissed, rage filling her green eyes. The tom laid his ears flat on his head, looking at his paws./p

"I'm sorry to hear that," he mumbled, looking back up, his eyes full of sorrow. Shortfur glared at him.

"I don't want your pity," She said evenly. She stared at the tom, now only noticing the scars on his flank, bold against his showing ribs. His fur, that was a dark yellow with brown paws and ears, looked dull as if it hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

Shortfur fought back the pity that tried to form in her throat and kept her glare even as her eyes scanned the tom. He noticed, hanging his head.

"What's your name?" Shortfur asked, now wondering his background. He looked up, a new look in his eyes.

"When I was a kit my mother had to get rid of me, but I remember her calling me Striker. But now, the cat's around here call me Declan" Shortfur flicked her tail, wanting to know more.

"Ok Declan, why do you have so many scars?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. His eyes flickered to his flank, sorrow showing in his eyes.

"Well, least to say, some of the cat's around these parts aren't the nicest about their territory. You learn that pretty quick." He said as he sat down, picking up his paw to wash it. Shortfur nodded.

I'm guessing that this is your territory?" She asked, looking around. Declan shook his head, bringing his paw back down from licking it.

"No, I only have to look after myself and claiming territory and defending it by myself would be too difficult, considering how the cat's around here are." He said sniffing the air. "Speaking of cats, you should get going soon, I can smell Milo and Smoky," Declan said, concern shining in his eyes.

"No, I think I'll stay here, I want to meet them." She said, a slight glint of hatred for the unknown cat's in her eyes. Declan shook his head, eyes giving away what he wished he could say.

He can't get rid of me if he tried. And, besides that, I'm dying to meet these cats. Shortfur thoughts were interrupted by heavy pawsteps in some bushes nearby.

"Smoky, do you smell that?" Shortfur strained her ears to listen to a deep and raspy voice of who she believed belonged to Milo.

"Yea, it smells like Declan and a she-cat. Let's go show them not to stray on our hunting grounds." Another voice, much deeper than the first sounded. Shortfur snorted as Declan lowered his ears as if he could block them out.

Shortfur twisted around to see an ash-grey and white tom pad out of a juniper berry bush, with a black and brown tom following. Shortfur looked them over, noticing the muscles under their pelt and how they were much larger compared to her.

"Look what we have here?" They ash grey one said, flicking his tail over at them. Declan cowered under the toms stare, but Shortfurs eyes didn't waver.

"What business do you have here?" Shortfur asked, still staring at the grey tom. He smirked, looking at the fat squirrel at her feet.

"I believe that that belongs to us." He said, eyes glancing back up to hers, avoiding her question.

"Oh, you mean this, fat, nice squirrel I caught?" Shortfur said rolling the prey with her paws, malice shining in her eyes. The brown and black tom nodded. Shortfur lifted an eyebrow then bent down and took a bite of her catch. She heard a surprised gasp from Declan and deep growls from Milo and Smoky.

"Who do you think you are, stealing prey from us?" Milo hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stealing? The only cat's stealing around here is you, trying to take the prey I caught!" Shortfur hissed after she finished the bite of juicy prey. The toms stared at her, shocked at being stood up to. She bent down and took the squirrel in her jaws and set it in front of Declan.

"Eat it." She told him as she tapped his head with his tail. He looked up at her, fear showing clear in his eyes as he looked from Shortfur to the furious toms. He feebly shook his head, not meeting Shortfurs blazing eyes.

"Do you want to be a coward for the rest of your life?" Shortfur hissed in Declan's ear. He looked up, shaking his head, words seemingly not forming. "Then take a bite, and stand up for yourself, I shouldn't have to do this for you." She said, voice calmer, but with an edge.

A growl rumble somewhere behind Shortfur. She turned around to see the two toms flexing their claws into the soft forest ground, glaring at Declan as he bent down to take a bite.

"Eat it and your crow food," Smoky growled before Declan took a bite.

"Learn to pick your battles," Declan said as he bent down to take a bite of the delicious squirrel. Milo let out a yowl and charge forward with heavy paws at Shortfur. She smirked as she easily dodged him to the left, landing a hard blow, claws unsheathed, as he flew by, only to fall in the claws of Declan who swiped the paws from underneath him, making him fall on his nose. Shortfurs ear twitched as she heard Smoky run up behind her. She turned around as he was a few tail-lengths away and waited for the heavy-set tom to charge right into her claws.

As expected, Smoky ran straight for Shorfur, hoping to use his weight as an advantage. She dodged him and spun around to land a few blows on his hindquarters. Smoky kicked up at Shortfur, but she expertly dodged his flailing paws and slithered underneath of him, throwing him sideways as he came crashing down from the missed kick.

He landed a few mouse lengths away, winded. Shortfur didn't hesitate as she ran over and dug her claws into his side. His paws flailed as he let out a painful cry. She retracted her claws out of his flesh only to sink them in his ear, shredding it into nothing, blood spilling from the now stub of what was an ear. He let out a yowl of pain, but rolled over and kicked up hard with his hind legs, finally connecting with the she-cat and sent her flying a fox tail away.

She twisted in the air and landed on her front paws, stepping as her back legs touched the ground. She turned around and saw Smoky staring at her. She stalked over, fur flat as she stared at him with hateful eyes.

"I think this battle is won. Go now, or I will kill you and your friend without a second thought." She hissed as she looked past to see Declan holding Milo down and looking over, a deep scratch above his eye bleeding down his face, blinding him.

"This is not over, do not ever think it is, because I have many more followers and they will track you down and kill you," Smoky growled, his voice scratchy.

"Ah, but this is over, and now I will make sure it is," Shortfur said evenly as she leaped forward, paws outstretched aimed at his throat. She tackled the tom before he could move and laid her claws on his throat.

"This will teach you to pick your battles." She whispered in his ear as she slowly dug her claws in his throat.

"No!" Shortfur heard Milo screech and looked over to see him flinging Declan off and charging at Shortfur. He collided into Shortfur's side before she could move, and the two went tumbling to the side. Shortfur let out a raged hiss and dislodged herself from Milo's claws.

He let out a heavy breath as Shortfur slammed her paws onto his stomach when he stopped rolling. He slashed out with false paws, connecting only to her ear, chipping the top. She let out a growl and swipe at his face, slicing his eyes, making blood drip into them, blinding him.

"Stop!" Milo cried, his voice pained. "Stop! I give in, just please don't kill me." He pleaded softly. Shortfurs ears twitched as she considered the toms cry for mercy.

"Why should I show mercy to someone who doesn't understand what that is?" She hissed, laying her claws on his neck. Milo whimpered, ears laying flat on his head.

"Then kill me, you ruthless beast." He hissed, not struggling to get out of her blood-stained claws. Shortfur pricked her ears as she heard a heavy set of paws from the side. She turned to see Smoky padding over, head hanging.

"If you do not kill me or Milo, I promise we will never hurt your again." He said looking up, pleading in his eyes. Shortfur narrowed her eyes.  
p dir="ltr""Hurt me? You couldn't if you had five more of your mouse-brained followers with you!" The raged she-cat said, digging her claws into Milo's neck. "Your time is up. You have messed with the wrong cat today, and now all the cat's here will thank me for what I will do." She said as she dug her claws farther into Milo's neck. The brown and black tom let out a faint whisper, something Shortfur couldn't make out, as the blood pooled from his neck.

"You killed him…" Smoky said his voice tight with an unseen emotion as his weak voice trailed off.

"I did indeed, and now you will be going next." She hissed as she retracted her claws from dead cat's neck. She launched herself at him, tearing at his eyes as soon as she connected with the broad tom. He buckled under the weight he couldn't balance and fell on his side, Shortfurs claws already piercing his skin.

"You will pay for this!" Smoky's voice dripped with malice as the life ebbed away from him.

"Dead cats can't hurt the living." She hissed as she dug her claws into the black tom's neck, now stained with his blood. A gurgling growl left Smoky's throat as he took his last breath, eyes staring at Shortfur who paid no attention to the dead cat's, now focussed on Declan. He looked scared for his life, shaking in his pelt.

"You killed them." He said, the words new on his tongue. Shorfur nodded, already forgetting the two toms, whose blood was splattered all over her pelt and turned her claws red. She padded over to the squirrel that killed two cats, and picked it up and brought it over to Declan. He flinched as she neared, but she said nothing, instead dropping the prey next to his brown paws.

"Eat, I will come back shortly with more prey." She said as she raised her eyes to meet Declans. She turned around to go hunt.

"Shortfur." Declan called softly. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Thank you," He said after a moment's hesitation.

"Anytime," She said as she headed into the forest.

XXXXXXXX

Shortfur crouched low as a finch fluttered down from a tree a few fox-lengths away. She slowly crept forward, paws light on the ground. Her tail that was streaming behind her flickered on a bush and made a slight crackle sound. The bird looked in her direction, then jumped into the air, wings spreading out.

Shortfur growled at her foolishness as she bolted forward at the bird. It was about a tail length off the ground as she pounced up snagging her front claws into the bird's outstretched wings. She came down neatly on her paws and slammed the bird on the ground, killing it.

She picked up her catch carefully as she padded back to where she stored her other prey. She had managed to catch two mice, three finches, including the one she just caught, and three water voles down at a stream she found.

She picked up her catch, laying some on her back as her mouth filled with prey. She made her way back to where she left Declan and the two dead toms.

As she entered the clearing she set her prey down and called his name softly. A slight rustle sounded ahead of her, and Declan padded out, a wad of moss hanging from his mouth. His eyes lit up as he scanned the prey, and he set his moss down and padded over.

"Good hunting, I suppose?" He inquired as he rolled a mouse under his paws.

"Excellent, actually." She answered. "Way better than in the mountains," She finished, a slight hint of sorrow flashed in her eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. "What are you doing?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm m-making nests, over in that b-bush." He stuttered, tail flicking over to the bush where Shotfur had originally wanted to sit to eat her squirrel. She nodded, amusement gleaming in her eyes and bent down to pick up the prey once more then walked over to the bush.

She dug a hole in the corner of inside the bush, which was more spacious than she first thought. In the back were two moss nests, lined with feathers. Declan had also covered the lining of the bush with moss to keep the cold out. He walked in and sat in the nest closest to the outside, giving Shortfur the nest closer to the middle of the bush.

"Preys over there," She said, flicking her tail over to the corner where she stored the prey. Declan flicked his ear, standing up to walk over to the prey hole.

"Want anything?" He asked picking out two mice for himself.

"Get me a mouse and vole." She finally said. He picked out the last mouse and vole and gently set it in front of her. She muttered a thanks as she starting eating the mouse.

"Why did you leave the mountains?" He suddenly blurted, ears laying flat on his head as if he wanted to take away the words.

"I killed two pieces of worthless mouse dung that I was supposed to call my Clanmates." She said evenly, going back to her mouse.

"Why?" Declan asked, now not able to keep his mouth shut. Shortfur shot him a glare but answered anyways.

"My mate cheated on me with an apprentice when I wanted to wait to have kits until after snowfall. I went crazy and I couldn't help myself. It's funny how some cats get with love, you know?" She said, finishing her mouse and moving on to her vole. Declan nodded and didn't push the subject any farther.

"They ate in a peaceful silence as the moon made its way into the sky, pushing the sun back.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back before high moon." Shortfur said, picking up her remains of prey and walking out of the bush, hearing a slight "ok" from Declan.

She walked by a tree and dug a hole to bury her prey in and set it in, covering it after. She walked straight, not caring where her paws led her.

Shortfur lifted her nose hoping she could find the scent of any prey but lowered it when she remembered the load she had just caught.

She soon broke the cover of the trees and found herself at a stream lit with moonlight. She stared at it, amazed at how beautiful it looked. The stars dances on it surface as the slight wind sent ripples through it.

She lifted her gaze, settling it on the other side of the stream, wherein the distance, you could see the mountains. She felt her chest get tight as she tried not to think about what she had done, but closed her eyes with no luck as her mind sent her spinning back to her unwanted memory.

 _Shortfur padded out of her cave, claws scraping the hard rock as she walked over to the apprentices clearing at the top of the mountain. She jumped up the rocks that led to the top, paws easily gripping the rock with mastered perfection. As she made it to the top, she scanned the moss lined floor for the familiar dark red, black and white pelt of Redpaw._

 _She crept over, making sure to step lightly to ensure she didn't wake up any of the apprentices and stopped next to Redpaw, who had made her nest in the far corner of the cave._

 _"Redpaw, wake up!" She said, trying to keep her rage out of her mew. The apprentice sturred, one golden and one amber eye, opened at the call of her name_

 _"Shortfur? What would you like?" Redpaw said, unaware of the hatred she had brewed in the yellow and grey she-cat._

 _"I'm going for a walk and wondered if you would like to come," Shortfur said, meeting her mitch matched eyes with her brilliant green ones, blinded with unseen hatred. Redpaws eyes lit up, and she carefully got to her paws, making sure not to make any noise. Shortfur smiled, showing her perfectly white fangs to the apprentice as she made her way to Shortfurs side._

 _The two jumped down to the main floor of the cave and walked out past the waterfall, the cold water seeping into their pelt as they made their way into the frosty air. They padded to the far side of the mountain that led to the mere forest area in which they caught most of their prey._

 _As they made their way farther away from the caves, Shortfur's anger brewed over and it was all that she could do to not stop and kill her right there on the spot. As soon as Shortfur knew they were far out of earshot from the caves, she turned on Redpaw with a furious hiss._

 _"Who do you think you are, stealing my mate?" She growled lips pulled back in a snarl. The small apprentice was taken aback, recoiling from the raged she-cat._

 _"W-what do y-your mean? I-I-no- Ashfeather and me- Were not-" She said, stumbling on her words._

 _"Don't think I don't know what's going on between your two!" Shortfur sneered, laying her ears flat on her head. "And you are going to pay," She said, narrowing her eyes as she jumped for the small apprentice's throat._

 _"Stop!" Redpaw screeched as she was tackled, Shortfurs fangs inches away from her neck. "I-I promise we w-will stop, j-just ple-p-please don't kill m-me," She pleaded, regret showing in her eyes._

 _"You can't change what you have done, and I can't change my mind," Shortfur said evenly, taking no mind to Redpaws pleads._

 _Shortfur lunged forward, taking Redpaws neck in her mouth, sinking her fangs into her soft flesh._

Shortfur was thrown out of her memory as the bushes across the stream quivered, opening up to show a grey she-cat with yellow patches.

"Shortfur!" She screeched, hopping over the stream.

 **Ha, you thought I was going to tell everything that happened? Ah, not quite yet, or that will ruin the whole story! -Annndd now I have you confused :)- I try to update again within the next two weeks, but I'm starting school next week, so I don't know when I will be able to get the time to write so sorry if I don't update for a while.**

 **Oh, and thanks Tocotoucan for favoriting my story! And, thank you Dappledleafthebootieful for your reviews! The support really means a lot :)**

 **~Duskpool**


	3. Redpaw Perspective

**This short right here is for Dappledleafthebootiful because she didn't understand what was going on, but I don't know what she was trying to say, so I'm just going to write this small chapter for her! -Btw, Dappledleafthebootieful, if you still don't understand please be more specific as to why...sorry if that sounded mean, I'm not trying to be AT ALL but I just don't understand what you mean...Sorry!-**

REDPAWS PERSPECTIVE~

My eyes opened as a soft voice called my name.

"Redpaw, wake up!" I heard the voice say again and look up to see Shortfur standing over me. My mind tries to work as to why she would need me so late at night, but it's foggy as I try to wake up.

"Shortfur? What would you like?" I ask, sitting up, feeling hot under my pelt. She looks fully awake as she stares at me with her beautiful green eyes, and I can't help but stare at them.

"I'm going for a walk and wanted to know if you would like to go," She says, and I blush under my pelt, still staring in her eyes. My eyes light up, and I have to restrain my self from jumping to my paws and running to her side. Instead, I get up slowly, as to not wake another apprentice and stand next to Shortfur.

She smiles at me and I melt under my fur, falling for her once again.

We walk to the edge of the top part of the cave and lightly jump down from each rock until we get to the bottom, Shortfurs smile still bright in my mind. We walk to the exit/entrance of the caves sheltered by a waterfall, and the icy water seeps into my pelt and I force myself to not get close to Shortfur for her warmth.

Shortfur walks in front of me, leading me to the small forested area on the far side of the mountain. I stare at her, her golden-yellow pelt glows in the moonlight, and her dark paws and ears melt into the darkness. I look at my pelt in which is dark red, black and white and instantly become jealous of Shortfurs beautiful pelt. No matter how many toms in the Clan stare at me and think I'm beautiful, I just don't see it. I could never be as beautiful as Shortfur. No cat could.

We walked for a while in a peaceful silence, the moon shining down on us, enveloping the forest in a light gray. _Should I tell her? I mean, it's not like Ashfeather and I are anything serious. And besides, he's decent looking and has a few she-cats trailing behind his every move._ My thought was interrupted as Shortfur abruptly turns on me.

"Who do you think you are, stealing my mate?" Shortfur said, turning on me with a furious hiss. I back away, the new information seeping into my brain as an image of Ashfeather pops into my head. _No cat knew that they were mates!_ I think, suddenly very scared and hopeless as to what she thought of me know.

"W-what do you m-mean? I-I no-Ashfeather and me- were not-" I say, stumbling on my words, trying to tell her the real reason I was "mates" with Ashfeather. _Its a cover!_ I scream inside. _I love you, not him!_ I say but can't seem to form the words on my tongue.

"Don't think I don't know whats going on between you two!" She hissed, pulling her lips back in a snarl. I cower in fear and realize that I have no chance with her. "And you're going to pay!" She finished, lunging at me.

"Stop!" I screech at her as she tackles me to the ground. I try to find words, but all that comes out is stumbles in a mere attempt at to how I feel. "I-I promise we w-will stop, just ple-p-please don't kill m-me," Is what I manage.

"You can't change what you have done, and I can't change my mind," Shortfur says, and I fall into a swirling pit a despair, crying inside at the words I never got to tell her.

She lunged forward, taking my neck in her jaws. She turns her neck, snapping mine in the process, and the words I wished to say for so long fall with me.

 _I will always love you, no matter what._

 **BOOOOM. How was THAT? I bet you didn't expect it! Ok, but to get things clear, yes, Redpaw did indeed loves Shortfur and did NOT know about her and Ashfeather and it is just a coincidence to why she faked liking Ashfeather. -It was an act as she felt she would be more accepted into her Clan if she "dated" a tom before she confessed that she also liked she-cats. ANND its just a horrible decision made by me, but all in all to make the story a little different!- Redpaw is actually a bi cat, which yes, I know is weird, but it will all seem clear as to why I did this in the future. This was actually so much fun to write, and you can expect some more of Redpaw in the future. BUT SHES DEADD? Yes. Yes, she is, but just you wait!**

 **So, I hope this kinda cleared up your confusion Dappledleafthebootiefull ! -Also, thank you for making me write this, it makes what is coming in the future sooo much easier- If it dosen't please tell me what you would like me to change/write again.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, and please review and tell me if I should write in some other cats perspectives, because my StarClan this was FUN!**

 **~Duskpool**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyyo, Duskpool back with chapter three! Sorry I didn't update sooner, sports-which I have practiced for volleyball every day after school- and school has broken into my free time...But that doesn't matter, I will try to update again soon, but I don't know what's gonna pop up, if anything does.**

 **RR:**

 **Dappledleafthebootieful -I had to delete the book, then re-upload my story because it wouldn't let me add any chapters or go into it at all...That's why you can't see your reviews. Sorry :/**

 **BluestartheleaderofWildclan -Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And here you go, another update!**

XXXXXXX

The voice rang in her ears, threatening to make her go deaf. _"Shortfur!"_ She kept repeating the voice in her mind as the she-cat easily jumped over the stream and stood a mouse-length away from her. Shortfur let out a growl, and the cat backed up, but looked unafraid.

"Shortfur?" The cat said, a nervous tint to her mew. "Don't you remember me?" She asked, eyes going wide. Shortfur remembered her alright, but shook her head anyways, words seemingly not forming.

"It's me, Nettelfang, your sister? How can you not remember me, you only left five days ago?" The she-cat said, laying her ears on her head, questions flashing through her eyes. Shortfur said nothing but stared at Nettelfang, anger brewing behind her own eyes.

"Atlas says you can come back," She mewed weakly but forcefully, cowering a little under the stare of Shortfurs burning eyes.

"Tell _Atlas,_ " Shortfur spat, clawing the ground. "I don't need him to tell me I can come back. That place isn't my home anymore, and there's nothing he can do about it!" Shortfur growled, rage and anger seeping off her pelt and clear as the fear in Nettelfangs eyes.

"B-but we miss you," Nettelfang said, hope lost in her voice.

"Well, I don't miss you guys," She said evenly, tearing her claws out of the ground. "Now _leave_." She spat, sinking her claws in the ground once again to stop herself from attacking the cowardly she-cat.

"You can't make me do anything," Nettelfang said, the fear in her eyes melting into sorrow. She took a step forward and flicked her tail in defiance.

"Don't push me," Shortfur sneered, laying her ears flat on her head.

"You won't hurt me," She said, looking very confident. Shortfur stared at her, and she knew she was right, although anger at her sister still controlled her mind.

"Why won't I? After all, you never said _anything_ at my exile. A true sister wouldn't let their sister just get thrown out of their clan!" Shortfur growled, lashing her tail at her sister's new confidence.

"You won't hurt me," She said again, holding her ground at Shortfur took a step towards her.

"Get lost, a pretty she-cat like your shouldn't be out here alone, or cat's like me will change your pretty features," Shortfur hissed, taking another threatening step towards her.

"Oh, Shortfur, as if I would come out here alone! How mouse-brained do your really think I am?" Nettelfang said, returning to her normal tone. With that, two cats stepped out of the bushes across the stream, and Shortfur narrowed her eyes, hatred coursing through her pelt. She recognized the two of them in a heartbeat, and she was shocked as to who came.

They jumped over in sync, landing next to Nettelfang.

"Shortfur," Atlas said, his brown, black and white fur shining in the moonlight.

"You," She hissed, preparing herself to jump at the tom who exiled her, ruining her future. She narrowed her eyes as the other cat, a grey and white she-cat, stepped in front of Atlas, shielding him from her view.

"Don't even think about it," The she-cat said, in which she recognized as Cloudpaw.

"Move you flea pelt, this is between me and Atlas, not a mouse-brained apprentice," She hissed, taking her claws out of the ground.

"Actually, it's Cloudspot, and you can't make me do anything," She hissed back, although fear shown brightly in her eyes. Shortfur snorted and brought up a paw and lashed out with sheathed claws at the she-cats face. Cloudspot recoiled at the blow, staggering to the side as she glared at Shortfur with fear-filled eyes.

"Next time my claws won't be sheathed," Shortfur hissed, walking up to Atlas, who started at her with even eyes.

"You had no right to do such a thing," he said in his usual tone, although his tail lashed back and forth, stirring leaves on the ground.

"You had no right to throw me out!" Shortfur hissed, filled with new rage at the toms even mew. "Don't think for a second that you won't pay for what you did," She growled, staring the tom down with hate-filled eyes.

"I have come back to collect you for our Clan. We are changing a few things and need more cat's like you to be among our ranks." Atlas said, completely dismissing what she had said with a flick of his ear. Shortfur stared in shock, flexing her claws into the ground.

" _Collect_ me?" Shortfur spat, lips drawn back in a snarl. "You don't just get to _collect_ me like I'm some toy that needs to be played with! I will never be among you cowardly ranks again, and I'm glad you threw me out of that _disgusting_ place!" She said, feeding off of the fear scent that now wafted from Atlas.

"Nettelfang, Cloudspot, please leave, this is between me and Shortfur, do not come back," Atlas said, standing up, fear-scent still present. The two she-cats glanced at each other with worried looks, but obeyed him nothing less.

"You can't stop me from coming back if you are being attacked," Nettelfang said as she slid past Atlas. He curtly nodded, eyes still staring blankly at Shortfur.

"Why is it that you hate me?" Atlas said after Nettelfang and Cloudspot left. Shortfur hissed, lashing her tail.

"Because you threw me out of the clan!" She said hissing. "Why is it that you need to come back and _collect_ me?" She said, voice even. Atlas stared at her and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. If you really want to know, you will have to come back with me. Your clanmates and I have suffered severely since you have been gone, and we need someone who has your skill to protect us from what lies in the mountains. If you do not wish to come back with me, I will have no trouble calling Nettelfang and Cloudspots back to take you by force." he said, lifting his head higher and narrowing his eyes at Shortfur.

"By _force_?" Shorfur hissed, becoming angry once again. He nodded, flexing his muscles. "You think you can just come back and take me back to protect a Clan that did nothing but give me hatred! I despise that so-called Clan of yours, and if you believe that you can just take me back, then you would be mistaken." She said, lashing her tail and laying her ears flat.

"I will have no problem doing this, and it seems that you do not wish to come back to your _home_ , so it seems that I will have to take you back myself." He said, his eyes losing all fear, replaced by confidence as Shortfur welled with anger.

"How about we have an even fight., one on one. Whoever wins get to choose what happens with the other cat." Shortfur said, regaining herself, not letting the tom get under her fur, as he was trying to do. He looked at her, eyes now glinted with fear as thought about his answer.

"Fine, win by all means?" He said after a heartbeat of hesitation, and Shortfur snorted her agreement, getting tired of the talk.

Shortfur bolted forward, quick as lightning and slashed out with her front paws, connecting to the toms muzzle. He recoiled at the sudden pain, but jerked forward, meeting her claws head on. Shortfur noted his foolishness and lashed at one of his eyes. He ducked under the blow and forced his head under Shortfur's stomach, then abruptly stood up, sending her flying a fox tail-length away.

She landed on her side with a huff as the breath was knocked out of her. Atlas was above her within a few heartbeats, slashing at her exposed belly. She reared up with her back paws, hitting his hindquarters and he tumbled over, landing on his nose. She quickly found her footing and stood her ground as he licked the blood from his nose.

"You would be a great addition to my Clan, you know," He hissed through gritted teeth, red blood shining brightly against his white teeth. Shortfur snorted, narrowing her eyes at Atlas who bunched his muscles together in the beginning of a jump. He launched himself at Shortfur, who reared up and met his stomach with her claws. She tore at his stomach as he fell from the air and landed on his back.

"You will be a great addition to the stars," Shorfur hissed as she sank her claws into the toms soft underbelly. He screeched in pain as blood welled from around her claws, spilling onto the now torn up grass.

She leaned forward, jaws opening up to take the tom's neck into her mouth, but couldn't as teeth wrapped around her scruff, and was yanked off of the tom, claws tearing apart his skin. She lashed out with all four paws, but didn't manage to connect with anything but air.

She got dragged away from the suffering tom and got dropped onto the ground with a huff. Anger burning up inside of her, she twisted around to see who tore her away from her opponent.

"Hey, Shortfur. Good to see you again," She heard, and she jerked around to see deep blue eyes enveloped by black fur staring at her.

 **Soo, what do you think? Yea, I know, this chapter is soooo short...But I guess I didn't need to write a lot to have what I wanted to happen, happen...If that makes any sense. O well, please tell me what you think and I will try to write in any of my free time and update asap**

 **~Duskpool**


	5. Discontinuing for a little

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. School and sports have gotten in my way with writing, and I need to start focusing on other stuff, besides this book...So, in result, I am going to take a break from FanFiction, but I will finish it in the future, but not right now. I have no idea when I will be back, but when I do I will have quite a few chapters already finished and ready to be published...So I'll see you guys when that time comes...Bye

-also, thanks to the all the people who have supported me, It really means a lot!-

~Duskpool


	6. Chapter Four

**I'm back :)**

 **Hopefully this is a good enough getting-back-into-it chapter! It's really short tho, so I'll try to upload soon.**

 _"You,"_ Shortfur hissed, baring her teeth at the tom who pulled her away from Atlas. She lashed out with her claws, connecting with the black toms muzzle, instantly sending blood dripping into his now-open mouth.

"Shortfur, let me-" He started, only to be cut off by the raged she-cat.

"Get away from me you mange-pelt!" She spat, stepping back like she was struck. "You don't have your precious Tigerstripe here to save you this time."  
"And you don't have a mountain to throw me off of either, so looks like we're evenly matched," He said coolly, licking the blood off his muzzle.

Behind Shortfur the leaves rustled, and she turned to find the clearing empty, Atlas gone, leaving only a quivering bush next to the river.

"You made me let him get away!" She screeched, throwing herself onto the tom. She barreled into Timber, sending them both a few tail-lengths away. She claws at his chest, his ears, paws, anything she could reach.

"Shortfur!" Her name was called from behind and she slid off the bloodied tom, spinning around, baring her teeth. Declan stood, eyes wide. "What are you.." He trailed off, looking at her, then to the bloody mass of black fur, then back to her.

Instant fear shown brightly in Declan's eyes, and he took a few steps away from her. Shortfur stood there, not blinking or showing anything close to emotion.

She suddenly turned and swiftly walked away, not saying a word. She noticed Declan running to Timbers side, probably checking his physical state. She didn't need to look at him to know he was a mess, close to death. But she kept walking, knowing that if she walked far and fast enough, she could leave it all behind. Everything.

"Leave it behind, leave it behind.." she said to herself, choking on the words. She walked faster, then jolted ahead, running blindly through the forest.

 _Faster. Faster. Faster._ She pleaded her legs, wishing nothing but to run and never stop.

 _Why am I always running away?_ She asked herself, despite knowing the answers deep inside herself.

She was scared.

She was tired.

She was... _Weak._

And that's all she could think before she tumbled over a cliff into the churning waters below.

 **So...short...**

 **But at least its something, not a very good something, but a something. Hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll upload another chapter -hopefully- soon :)**

 **~Duskpool**


End file.
